Thirty Days
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: A murder attempt on Cat's family kills everyone but her. Follow Cat on her journey as she races the clock to find hapiness. Her life ends in thirty short days...Just thirty.  What would you do with thirty days? Cade, Cori, Candre friendship.
1. Prolouge

** Prologue**

Cat can remember that night. Sometimes when it's dark and quiet she can still hear the empty wail of the sirens or the thump of their bodies against the floor as they slumped unconsciously to their deaths.

She can still see the empty hollow eyes of her mother, the twitching of her brother's body.

She can still even feel the raw, stinging marks under her eyes from the tears. She can feel the acid in her throat as she coughed up the bile and blood from screaming and crying.

That was another thing. The screaming. Probably the worst part of the night.

Her family hadn't screamed, but went quietly, almost peacefully despite the shuddering of the bodies and the choking, retching noises. They were the lucky ones.

Cat was the one who was screaming. She needed to scream. She had to. She screamed and screamed until she could barely breath, hoping to die from lack of oxygen to her brain. She welcomed death with open arms. She needed death.

It would have been a comfort, a luxury. But Cat wasn't lucky enough to die. She wasn't smart enough to die with them. Probably her biggest regret was narrowly escaping death. Her mom, her dad, her brother. All of them wiser, all of them luckier, had died leaving Cat to face the worst pain of all.

The pain of being alone.

It had been a murder attempt on the Valentine family. A long lost uncle, she remembered. One that she'd never met. He wanted the entire family to die, so he'd have all of the money Cat's family had. He was in a mental facility prison now…

But he had done what he meant to do. He killed them. Cat's mommy, her daddy and her brother were gone. All gone. And it was all thanks to him. But he didn't get the money. he had left one heir to the fortune besides himself…And even though she wished she was dead, she wasn't.

She wished, again, that she had gone too. Why didn't she consume enough of the poison to die right there? Why did she have to suffer longer and harder than all of them?

She was a good girl. Did she deserve this?

The night's memories flooded again into her mind. She had just come home from Hollywood Arts for Holiday Vacation…

"Welcome home, Kitty Cat," Mrs. Valentine's warm brown eyes twinkled as Cat came into the spacious dining room. Her brother was sitting at the table with his mother.

"Hi guys," Cat trilled. "Where's Daddy?"

"The doorbell rang," answered Mrs. Valentine. "Come and sit. He'll be in here in a moment."

Cat sat and her brother engaged her in a conversation that Cat would surely recall to her best friends. She loved her brother more than anything in the world. He was her life, funny and smart and goofy, edging on eccentric.

Then her father had come in, still in his work clothes with a beautiful basket, filled with pretty shimmery paper. The basket that had caused Cat her family.

"Was that the delivery man?" Cat's mother asked.

"Sure was," said Mr. Valentine. "This is apparently from an admirer."

"What is it, Daddy?" Cat asked.

"Let's see, Cat," her dad said, coming over and touching her shoulder gently. The last time he would ever touch her.

He peeled back the paper, showcasing a singular bottle marked "Finest Sparkling Cider".

"Sounds delightful," remarked Mr. Valentine, removing four champagne glasses from the cupboard. "I wonder who it's from."

"Let's drink it, and then decide if it's worth the effort of tracking down the admirer," suggested Cat's brother.

"Always thinking ahead," Cat's mother smiled affectionately at her only son. "I agree."

Mr. Valentine poured four fizzing glasses and handed them around.

"Cheers."

Everybody brought the glasses to their lips and drank except for Cat. The liquid just barely touched her lips when she put the glass down to tell her father about what had happened in school today.

"Daddy, do you remember the other day when my friend was over? The one with the puppet?"

Mr. Valentine put his cup down, and opened his mouth. Cat expected him to respond to her sentence, but instead a rasping gasp was all that left his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Cat asked, looking over at her mother for explaination. But her mom's eyes were wide and bulging as she gurgled into her drink. The glass in her hand crashed to the floor, breaking into a million pieces and Cat leapt off her feet.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, glancing over at her brother. He was on the floor, his body convulsing mightily. "What's going on?" Cat asked, tears glittering in her eyes. "Mommy, daddy…"

The screaming had started when their bodies stopped moving, lifelessly still and unmoving.

That had been the night that altered her life forever.

A neighbor had heard the screaming and called the police, who had come and taken Cat away.

She went to a hospital, screaming the entire time until finally she was seduced with a shot. Almost quite like death, but she'd eventually wake up and have even stronger pain. Death without the everlasting relief.

She had thirty days. Thirty days to live, she was told. The poison had entered her blood stream, but just barely. She would die a slow and painful days.

Thirty days…

Just thirty. Thirty days to finish her life. Thirty days to ensure she wouldn't have any regrets.

What would you do with thirty days?

** Worth continuing? Leave a review and let me know. The amount I get will decide whether or not I continue.**** 143**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

She'd have to wait.

She had her own private room in the hospital, at least. Her own private room with cheery pink curtains and its own window and everything.

But there was a temporary air about the place, despite the pictures of family and friends, the many posters she had hung and all of her clothes in the closets. It still wasn't _hers. _She was still waiting….

Just waiting to die.

They'd told her the second night. She had been checked into the hospital and tested with a lot of shots and machines. She'd have thirty days left to live, no more…Her friends hadn't been notified yet.

But Cat didn't feel any different. She looked into the mirror and saw the same old Cat Valentine, with the same old red velvet colored hair, the same old brown eyes. The potassium cyanide would do it's work slowly.

Cat debated telling her friends. Beck, Robbie, and Andre weren't around for the vacation months. They had formed a band and gone to travel, leaving a heartbroken Jade and an angry Tori. Cat didn't mind them leaving…If it's what they wanted to do, it was what they wanted to do. She would never begrudge someone happiness.

But Tori and Jade hadn't stopped texting her since they heard the news from Lane about her parents dying and her being in the hospital. They called and tweeted too, but Cat hadn't yet replied.

How could she tell them? How could she tell them that she would only be alive for thirty more days?

Angry tears stung in Cat's eyes. Even the nurses avoided her, coming in only with food three times a day. They were scared, scared to go near the dying girl with the unnatural hair.

But that wasn't how Cat wanted to go. She wanted to spend her last days with the people she loved, not confined in her hospital room alone.

She'd do it. She'd tell Tori and Jade.

With trembling fingers, Cat lifted her cell phone and dialed the buttons.

"Hey," she said into it, once she got an answer. "Jade, I need to see you. Get Tori and come to the hospital. Room one hundred and forty three."

Cat repeated the call to Tori and stood up. On her wall was a chart she drew. A chart with thirty squares, representing her thirty days. So far only one was crossed off.

Cat stared numbly at the squares thinking…Each one represented another of her last chances…

The thoughts of death, despair and hopelessness filled Cat as she sat, in her light blue tank top and thought about the last time she had. So much she should have done…Skydiving, become a world renounced actress, buy a kitten…She assumed she'd have time…

Time.

If she could have one thing, it would be time…She didn't have time to follow her dreams. It wasn't fair!

Suddenly, Cat found herself being knocked over on her bed and she was jolted to her senses. She was being hugged by a brown haired girl, skinny as a rail.

"Caaaaaatt!" Tori said, squeezing her. "I'm so happy to see that you're okay."

"Hi Cat," Jade said, fighting the urge to look happy about seeing her best friend.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked anxiously.

"Good for now," Cat answered meekly. The light rays from the Los Angeles stars drifted into Cat's room.

"What do you mean for now?" Tori asked, sitting on Cat's bed and crossing her legs Indian style. "How long until you get out?"

"Why would she tell you Vega?" Jade taunted. "So that when she does get out you can follow her around?"

"Get over the fact that we're all friends," Tori said at Jade, much like speaking to an autistic child that was deaf.

Jade rolled her eyes, and Cat smiled faintly, her eyes off center. They were all she had left. These dysfunctional, neurotic teenage girls were all she'd ever have for the rest of her life...But she loved them. She couldn't have asked for better company.

She couldn't tell them, not after seeing their faces. They were happy not knowing…But then again, Cat would only have thirty days (twenty nine, now). They had a lifetime. Didn't she deserve to be happy too?

"So when are you getting out, Cat?" Tori asked.

"I'm not," answered Cat, almost cheerily.

"Wh-what?"

Cat did her best to giggle nonchalantly. "Well, I got a little poisoned too…And so I'm going to spend the rest of my life right here in this room!" She giggled again, and looked away as tears filled her eyes.

"Good one Cat," Jade said after a full minutes pause. "Great joke, really. You almost had me going for a second."

"It's not a joke, Jade," Cat said, as her persistent giggles turned raspier and breathier. With a jolt of realization, both Jade and Tori realized she was crying.

"Cat!' Tori, alarmed hugged her. "You're really not joking?"

Cat shook her head, weeping into Tori's shoulder. Tori immediately started to sob also.

"How long till you…" Jade asked, distressed. Her grey eyes were wide in her eyes realizing that Cat wasn't kidding.

She'd lose her best friend.

Cat sat back from Tori's embrace and pointed a shaking finger at the chart on the wall.

"Twenty nine days?" Croaked Jade.

The red haired girl nodded slowly, hating herself for making her friends upset.

A tear crept from Jade's eye, and then another, and then she too was sobbing. The three girls sat huddled together on Cat's bed crying.

"Cat," Jade sobbed. "Cat, I'm so sorry."

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it!" Tori was in hysterics, squeezing her nails into her palm so hard it drew blood.

"Guys, stop," Cat cried, but they did not. She couldn't stop either. These girls were her best friends…Best friends forever. BFF suddenly got a new meaning when forever was twenty-nine days away.

As they cried for hours upon hours, eventually Tori and Jade fell into a nightmare filled sleep, exhausted from crying and in shock.

Cat couldn't sleep. She stood from the pile of bodies and walked over to the chart wiping her eyes. She crossed off another day from the chart. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Twenty eight days left…

She wouldn't spend anymore crying.

**Note: Hey guys! Okay, if it sucks I'm sorry. The next chapters will be better, but I didn't really have time. I've had so much to do this week, and I have a semi this weekend, and then a bunch of other stuff…So I won't be able to update until next week! Please review! Seriously, just pressing that little button and typing a few words would make my day! 143!**


	3. Love

The next morning when Cat woke up she found herself staring into the faces of Tori and Jade. Both were anxiously awaiting Cat to wake up.

"H-Hey guys," Cat stretched lightly and looked around. The hospital room was bathed in light golden rays from the Los Angeles sun outside the window. Cat was grateful. Her twenty eighth day was a sunny one.

Cat found herself being embraced by her friends…Both of them. Jade was hugging Cat at an early hour in the morning?

"Good morning Cat," Tori said very gently, and Cat saw her pretty face was puffy and tear streaked. So was Jade's.

"Hey Cat," Jade tried to sound chirpy, and Cat realized something…Her friends wouldn't act the same around her. They'd be different, not wanting to upset her. But that wasn't their personalities, it wasn't who they were.

She wanted Tori to return to being a little self-centered (how could she not be with Trina for a sister?) and annoying but mostly sweet and Jade to be mean and grumpy and sarcastic, but still funny and protective, always hiding her good heart.

"Guys, don't be like this," Cat sighed, remembering her resolution not to cry anymore. It was suddenly much harder…

"Like what?" Tori asked, concernedly, still in the unnatural gentle voice.

"Yeah, Cat, what's the matter?" Jade asked anxiously. "Are you alright?"

"That!" Cat snapped. "Stop it! Be like you always are, don't act different just because I'm…Just because…Because I'm sick," she finished lamely. "Jade, go back to being a gank and Tori go back to being annoying!"

Cat clapped a hand over her mouth, but then dropped it. She didn't want to have to hold back anymore, she'd be herself, and say everything she'd always wanted to say but hadn't had the heart to.

"Sorry," Jade apologized meekly.

"JADE!" Cat said, throwing a pillow at her friend. "I just called you a gank and you apologized to me? Seriously, stop!"

Jade looked shocked for a moment, and then a grin broke over her lips for the first time since she'd heard the awful news. She picked up the pillow and threw it back. It hit Cat in the face, and then flopped pointlessly down to the bed.

"I meant sorry that you're such a ditz!" She said light heartedly.

Tori looked shocked, and slapped Jade's arm.

"Jade," she said, looking horrified. "How could you do that?"

"Tori, it's what she wants," Jade explained, punching her back ten times harder. "She's asking for us to be the same, and I understand her, which is more than you do."

"Just because I'm not calling her names and throwing pillows at her doesn't mean I don't understand her! I'm not dumb, you know!" Tori said, rubbing her arm where Jade had punched.

"Well maybe you'd be smarter if you went to real school instead of pretending you have talent and going to Hollywood Arts."

"I have talent!"

Cat giggled hysterically, falling back onto the pillows laughing as hard as she could. She was out of breath, even though the situation sort of lacked humor.

They looked around amazed, as Cat caught her breath.

"That's what I mean," she laughed, panting. "That's being yourselves. I love you guys…"

"Cat, you're nuts!" Jade smacked her with another pillow, and she laughed harder, before hitting her back. Tori joined in too, until a fully fledged pillow fight had formed on the hospital bed.

They only stopped when a pillow burst and feathers flew all over the pace, settling into the girls hair and around the bed. They all laughed uncontrollably, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling.

Unnoticed by either girl, Cat grabbed her camera and snapped a shot from high in the air of all three girls with feathers in their hair, laughing beautifully.

"Oh gosh," Cat panted, reaching up and running her hand through her hair.

Both Tori and Jade's eyes suddenly widened and they stopped laughing at once.

Cat looked back and forth between them anxiously.

"What?" She asked. "What did I say? Guys?"

They just continued to stare, eyes unnaturally wide.

"What is it?"

"Cat…" Jade spoke weakly. "Your hand…Look at your hand…"

Cat looked down at the hand she had run through her hair, and saw it was covered in crimson strands. Her hair was falling out.

"It's fine," Cat said, running her hand through again and pulling out even more hair that had fallen out. The size of the clump was amazing, and there was a spot that was nearly bald already. "Cats shed right?" She giggled at her own joke, and Jade cracked a smile.

"Cat, are you allowed to leave here?" Tori asked.

Cat shook her head no, trying not to think too much of all the things she'd never be able to do. Drive a bus, visit the World's Longest Candy Counter, perform the National Anthem at a football game…

"That sucks," Tori said, but she didn't start to cry again even though she felt like doing so.

"Cat, if you could do…one last thing, what would it be?" Jade asked, and Cat looked at her. She saw Jade's blue eyes were full of diamond tears.

"Don't cry," Cat muttered. She threw her arms around Jade and sniffed, but no tears came. It was like her body already knew that she had resolved not to shed anymore tears.

"I'm not," Jade lied thickly, and Cat released her. Jade wiped the tears quickly.

"I don't know, Jade," Cat said after a long time in response to her question. "Maybe…Maybe I'd try to find something…"

"Find something?" Repeated Tori, her brown eyes glowing under the sunlight from the window. "What would you try and find, Cat?"

Cat averted her eyes, and squeezed her hands together.

"Love…"

**Note: I'd love a review! Thanks for tall the one's I've got so far, I really appreciate them! And don't be fooled by the end of this chapter! It's NOT a love story! 143!**

**Mitchie Love: I love it when people tell me I have that effect in my writing. That's so nice of you!**

** Anonymous: Haha, yeah, that'd be hard!**


	4. Jade's Search

Jade West walked into the Groovy Smoothie.

Instead of looking peculiarly animated, with the bright colors all clashing against each other in some hopeless fight to be brighter than the others, Jade found the place to look depressing.

It was hard to believe Cat would never set foot in this place again.

Jade sighed and walked to the cash register, demanding a Blueberry Banana Blix, not because she was thirsty but because she needed something to do with her hands.

After she got her fruity drink, she walked to a booth and sat down. She tasted it , and scowled. This stuff tasted way better spiked.

But Jade wouldn't drink tonight, because she was on a mission. She and Vega were both fighting to get Cat what she wanted.

Only one problem, thought Jade as a frown danced across her pretty face.

How did you find somebody love?

She could call Robbie, he'd always liked Cat. But she'd heard that Robbie had gotten a groupie pregnant. The dumb chick had let him go all the way when she was drunk, and gotten screwed with Shapiro's kid.

And Robbie, obviously, would think that he was lucky to get with any girl, drunk or not.

Or maybe it was just a rumor…

Either way, Jade didn't want to call him because she didn't want to talk to Beck. Stupid Beck. He'd left her.

The only one who could redeem himself in her eyes was Andre, because Andre called often to check on Jade and Cat and even Tori. He hadn't let their lifelong friendships fade, like his friends had.

She remembered when they were all in high school together, before the boys had formed the band that destroyed Jade's life.

Beck leaving had left her bitter. Shocker.

But more than that, Jade felt a piece of herself taken away. She was no longer Jade West: Beck's grungy girlfriend. She was just Jade West: Grunge.

And it hurt.

But she couldn't think of that now. She could only think of Cat, and the fact that Cat wanted to find love. She would do it. She had to do it.

She and Cat had been best friends since preschool. How else could she repay fourteen years of friendship in less than thirty days?

It just wasn't fair.

With another disgusting gulp of her smoothie, Jade got an idea. Cat wanted love, Cat would get love. First she needed boys.

Jade stood up, and called out, addressing the crowd at large.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

People turned to her gradually some looking amused, some with their eyebrows raised, and some looking downright scared.

"Okay," she said, getting out of the booth and standing up on the table. Her combat boots clinked menacingly, daring somebody to question her. "We're gonna play a little game."

The cashier paused in the middle of wiping down the counter.

"Does the winner get a kiss from you?" Someone in the back asked. Jade peered around and saw who it was.

"Sinjin, get out," she commanded, and he bolted out of the restaurant. "Now, the rest of you. I need all guys in the room between the ages of…fifteen and eighteen to stand up."

Was fifteen too young? Jade wondered. Probably not…Cat was sort of childish, and she couldn't do any older than eighteen because Cat was still a minor and it would be illegal to romantically link her to a come-of-age man.

About twenty five guys stood. An impressive turn out.

"Now," she said. "If you have a girlfriend, sit down."

About half of the guys sat.

"If you're gay, sit down."

One guy sat proudly, and another looked around uncomfortably. Jade noticed he was wearing Hello Kitty shoelaces, and gave him her evil eye.

"If you're gay, sit down," she repeated through gritted teeth, and the guy quickly sat flushing red.

"If you're a player, sit down."

Another few guys sat down conceitedly, and Jade saw one linger between sitting and standing.

"Define player," he called out, and his friends who were sitting down howled with laughter.

"When's the last time a cheerleader's tongue's been down your throat?"

"Uh…Twenty minutes ago?"

"Sit down, jackass!" Jade demanded, infuriated now. He sat, laughing along with his idiot friends.

"Now out of all of you left, who's pretty much free for the next few weeks?" Jade felt odd talking about Cat's life in a matter of weeks, but shrugged it off. She wouldn't cry here, not now.

Five guys raised their hands, and Jade smiled. Only two of them were outright losers. The third was cute in a geeky sort of way like Robbie was, and the fourth and fifth were actually kind of hot.

"Okay. I want all you at Saint Schneider's hospital tonight at seven," Jade said. "I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine."

One of the hot guys spoke in a wannabe deep voice.

"Hospital? The chick's not a mental patient, is she?"

"Actually, you can stay here," Jade said, resisting the urge to reach across and punch him in the face, just for referring to Cat as a mental patient, however distantly.

The guy rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Your loss, babe."

Jade shook her head and walked out of Groovy Smoothie with a sort of good feeling. Four guys…Could one of them be who Cat needed?

**Note: Hey it's my friend's birthday, and she doesn't like it when people say happy birthday so I didn't say it in person, but she's probably reading this so I'll say it now! Happy Birfday! **

** Sorry if Robbie seems a little OC here…He's one of my fave characters and I didn't mean to make him look bad…But I sorta think that he's lonely and would probably go all the way with a girl if she initiated it. He probably wouldn't take advantage of her if he knew she was drinking, but if he was drunk too then…Yeah. So sorry! I didn't mean to offend Robbie fans! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and take my poll! **

** Anonymous: If you check the first chapter, I slyly (well slyly for me) hinted that the uncle who killed her family was in a mental institution/ prison! Cheerful, right? **

** The Awesome 01: It is an obsession! Beck's RV is 143 too, if anyone notices stuff like that. **


	5. Bitter As Black Coffee

"Seven o' clock," Jade muttered as she pushed open the hospital main door. "Seven o' clock…"

She'd have two hours. Two hours to get Cat psyched up about meeting the four guys she had set up for her. She would try and get Cat's expectations a little lowered, but not much. Because she had only found four guys…But Cat did deserve the best.

What Jade needed was time. Time, time, time. Oh to have all the time in the world.

Well, she thought. I do have time. It's Cat that doesn't.

She hated herself for living while Cat was dying.

"Hey, Jade," Cat called from the shower as Jade entered her hospital room. Tori wasn't back with her guys yet, but hopefully she'd have a lot for Cat to choose from.

"Hey Kitty," Jade called, flopping down on her chair, and closing her eyes, as Cat turned the water off. She listened to the sounds Cat made in the bathroom: Turning the faucet on and off, opening and closing drawers, wringing out the washcloth…

In twenty six days, Cat would never make that sound again.

"So did you find anyone?" Cat came out wearing nothing but a thin and ragged towel with purple edging.

Jade noticed that the Cat's collarbones were bony and sticking out, and her skin deathly pale. She'd been thin before, but surely she hadn't been that skinny…And Cat had always had a tan. Just because she hadn't been to the beach in awhile didn't mean she should have been that pale. She looked skeletal and sickly already.

"Yeah," Jade said, averting her eyes as Cat dressed. "Yeah. I found four guys…"

Cat squealed. "I'm excited!"

Excited. Excited when she'd be dead in less than thirty days.

Just then, the door opened and Tori entered the room. Her body language screamed Bad Day and she looked worn out.

"Sorry, Cat," Tori said. "I looked everywhere for guys. The mall, the beach, the skate park…But I couldn't find any good enough for you." She flopped down next to Jade on the couch.

"I bet you scored yourself a few numbers, though, right?" Jade piped in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tori spat.

"That you're a skank, even when faced with bad situations, and that you're not as good as Cat. Also that your desperate. See, I can insult you several different ways in just one sentence."

"You must be proud you're so skilled."

"You must be proud you're so skilled," Jade mimicked in her Tori voice, and for a split second she thought she saw the flash of a camera.

"I don't sound like that!" Tori said, exasperatedly.

Jade saw Cat smile a little bit, and felt pleased with herself.

"Cat," Tori said, absently, as she watched Cat pull a cardigan over her tank top and skinny jeans. "Have you lost weight?"

"Is it noticeable?" Cat asked, anxiously.

"Very…" Tori said, and Jade could tell she was trying to sound like it was flattering, even though Cat's cheeks were all sunk in.

"Well, yeah," Cat said. "Look."

She pulled her once tight fitting jeans by the button away from her stomach, and Jade saw four inches at least had shed away from Cat's stomach.

"How much do you weigh?" Tori asked.

"Eighty two pounds," Cat pronounced. "I lost about ten…"

"In the last four days?" Jade asked aghast. "Is that even possible?"

But judging by how skeletal Cat's tiny frame was, it was very possible and an effect of Cyanide poisoning.

"Whatever," Cat shrugged good-naturedly. "Hey, at least no one will call me thunder thighs anymore."

"Cat, you didn't have thunder thighs," Jade reassured. She would be mean on a thousand different levels, but never about a girl's body. She knew what it was like to feel fat…Until she turned eleven she had been about as wide as she was tall.

Cat shrugged again, and picked up her hairbrush, and combed out the locks. Jade watched as clumps of hair fell to the floor.

"Uh, Cat?" Tori asked. "I don't mean to alarm you…But…" She pointed to a spot on Cat's head, above her left ear that was completely bald. Cat reached up and felt it, and it was bare to her touch.

She swallowed back tears, but didn't let them fall.

"Whatever," Cat said again, quietly.

"Makeup, Cat?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"Nah," Cat said, trying to return to her cheerfulness. "I'm done with all that stuff. It's a waste of time, when you think about it."

"Are you sure you don't even want some bronzer or something?" Tori asked.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Jade snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked, innocently.

"She said she's fine, so leave it at that," Jade hissed. It was so hard to see Cat dying…She didn't need Tori there, spreading her gumdrops and roses. Stupid Tori, with her bronzer.

So what if Cat was a little skinnier and paler than usual? There was nothing wrong with that…

Except, of course, there was something wrong.

"So what time are the boys you found coming?" Cat asked, staring at herself sadly in the mirror. She looked sick.

"Whoa, you actually found some?" Tori asked. "That's great! How many?"  
>"Four," Jade answered shortly. "And they'll be her in about…an hour."<p>

"Cat, you'll fall in love with one of them…" Tori said. "I can feel it."

Cat smiled widely, but then her smile faltered.

"Guys, I was thinking…Do our other friends know that I'm…here?"

"No," Jade said. "Not unless Big Mouthed Vega here, told them. And they're not our friends anymore, Cat. Except for Andre."

"They're our friends, Jade," Cat said, softly.

"I'm with Jade," Tori said. "The only one that's cool is Andre. He's the only one that even keeps contact with us…And besides, did you hear the rumor about Robbie getting a groupie pregnant? And what about Beck? He broke up with Jade and left her here, and I heard that he-"

"It doesn't matter what Beck did," Jade snapped. "Stop talking about it, alright? It's over. Done and gone. The past is the past..."

"Jade," spoke up Cat. "Don't be like that. You're still in love with Beck, and deep down he's in love with you too. One day you two will be together again…"

"I'm not talking about this."

Jade stood up and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut. Cat and Tori looked at each other.

"She's a little bitter, huh?"

**Note: Leave a review! And check my Tori VS. Jade poll. And if you're on Twitter, follow me for updates on stories. Gabilin143! Love you guys! **

** TheAwesome01: Yes, the sky is blue. Thanks for clearing that up for me…**

** Cadet Julie: *Gasp* No! Don't take away my cupcakes! :P**

** Dragon Of The North: You're very sweet, thank you! :) **

** Ameha Kay: I was hoping someone would ask me that! I thought it was ADORABLE! Seriously, the best episode ever! **


	6. Awkward Moments

"Cat, they're here!" Tori gazed through the tiny window in the hospital door, bouncing excitedly. Her brown hair fell rippling around her shoulders.

"Oh my god, how do I look?" Cat gasped, checking herself in the mirror. She saw herself, with half a head of hair and the size of a six year old.

"Perfect! Jade and I are going to hide in the bathroom, but we'll be listening!"

"Kay!"

Tori grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her into the bathroom, where she opened the door just wide enough for the girls to hear what was going on.

"Don't touch me," Jade whispered, slapping Tori's hand away. She was still kind of mad because of Tori's Beck comment, but had come back to Cat's room because she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Like it brought me any pleasure," Tori hissed back. "Just shut up and listen…"

They heard the door open and Cat chirp.

"Hi guys! I'm Cat! What are all your names?"

"Um…"

"Uh…Jack is your phone ringing?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah…Yeah, my mom needs me home…"

"Does she want me to come?"

"Why would she-OW! Uh, I mean, yeah."

"Okay…Bye…"

Tori and Jade exchanged a confused look as they heard footsteps leave, and the door close. The conversation was obviously staged guys, but why?

"Told you we should have gone with the bronzer!" Tori hissed in Jade's ear.

"What are you talking about?"

"They left! They all must have taken a look at her and decided she wasn't pretty enough! Good pick in guys!"

Jade elbowed Tori in the chest as hard as she could, because she knew that Tori was right, and the latter gasped.

"Uh, hey Cat. I'm David."

"One's still here!" Tori said, astonished. "Jade, one's still here!"

Jade took a few steps forward in the dark bathroom, and peered through the door to see Cat standing with a tall boy with dark hair under a beanie hat. It was the cute slash geeky guy…But also in the doorway was another guy, blonde and muscled, staring open mouthed.

"There's two here," Jade mouthed to Tori.

"Really?" She squeaked.

Jade shushed her, and continued to stare out the door.

"I like your hair," said David. "It's so cool."

He didn't mention that half of it was missing, or that the color was fading.

"Well thanks," Cat giggled. "I really like your hat. My brother wore that kind of one to the zoo once-" She started to giggle. "And this panda started to eat it, so my brother said "How would you like it if I ate your clothes, panda?" But then he realized that the panda wasn't really wearing clothes…" Her laughter took over, and she stopped telling her story. David, however, was also laughing.

"Your brother sounds funny," he said.

"He was," Cat said, sadly. "I bet he's making Jesus laugh now…"

David's face dropped, his blue eyes seeming to lose their twinkle for a moment.

"He's…passed away?"

Cat nodded, but smiled to show him it was okay, even though it really wasn't. She looked to the other guy.

"So what's your name?"

"Um…I'm Chad…" He said. "What happened to your…"

"My what?' Cat asked, concerned.

"Well, you're missing half your hair, whiter than an albino, and are you, like, super anorexic or what?"

Jade clenched her nails into her palms. How. Dare. He. Talk. To. Cat. Like. That.

Cat attempted a giggle.

"No, I'm a little sick…Trust me. I usually don't look like this…"

"Do you have a pic of what you usually look like?"

"Yeah," Cat walked over to her phone and unlocked it. She showed him her background, a picture of he, Tori, and Jade at Prome.

"Wow," the blonde remarked. "Who are they?"

"My friends Jade and Tori," Cat said, still smiling. She obviously didn't realize the guy was a jerk. "You met Jade, obviously, but the one with the tan is Tori…"

"Is she single?"

"Yep!"

"Cool," he said, and Jade watched David walk over to a chair and sit on the arm awkwardly. "So…If we go out, will they be around?"

"Sure will!" Cat replied. "So David, Chad, tell me about yourselves…"

"Well, I'm really into photography," David said. "I like to direct, like, movies and stuff. I'm actually working on a documentary right now on-"

"I gotta take a pee," Chad interrupted. "BRB."

Tori shot Jade a look, and Jade replied by rolling her eyes.

"I know, this guy's a total a-"

"No, Jade, he's coming to the bathroom!" Tori yanked her into the shower and closed the curtain quickly. They stood, cramped in the tiny shower. Chad walked in and closed the door.

Jade avoided eye contact with Tori as they awkwardly listened to Chad unzip his pants and pee. Then his phone rang, and he answered it, while still going to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"That is so gross," breathed Tori, and Jade nodded in agreement.

"Nah, dude, I'm at the hospital with the girl that the Goth hottie introduced me to…No, she's ugly. Super skinny, and half bald."

He paused to laugh

"I don't even know why I'm still here…No, she's got, like, no rack. Seriously, she's so flat that-"

Jade pushed the curtain open, and Chad jumped, in only his boxers and shirt. She dropped his phone in the toilet, and flushed, and then stared at him with menacing eyes.

"What the hell?" He asked. "What are you doing in here? It's the freaking bathroom!"

Jade flipped him off, then pulled back and punched him as hard as she could in the face. Her fist crunched against his nose, and blood poured out instantly.

Chad whimpered.

"You will never deserve her," Jade hissed. "Get out." She reached back to punch him again, but he ran out of the bathroom, pants still around his ankle.

Jade slammed the bathroom door behind him.

"So…" Tori said, trying to hide her laughter. "You really took care of that."

"It's a gift."

**Note: How'd you like it? Please review! And I have a new poll up, that doesn't really hae anything to do with Victorious, but will help with future writing. Look at it, at least! C'mon, you know you're curious…143! **


	7. Not so Average Angel

"Did he just run out of the bathroom with a nose bleed and no pants?" Cat asked, squinting her eyes as Chad dashed out of the hospital room, slamming the door in his wake.

"Oh, good, you saw that too," David joked, acting relieved.

Cat giggled for a moment, but then shot a look at the bathroom door. Why had Tori and Jade drove him away? She thought she saw Jade's eye peering out of the bathroom door, but with a closer look figured it was her imagination.

"So you like directing?" Cat asked him, sitting down on one of the loveseats.

"Yeah," David sat next to her and clasped his hands over his knees. "And photography. I love taking pictures and…I know this is pretty girly, but scrapbooking as well."

"That's not girly," Cat said, reassuringly.

"Thanks," David chuckled back. "So what about you? What does Cat like to do?"

"Well, Cat Valentine likes to go to the beach, sing and dance. She's also a pretty good actress and juggler," Cat replied seriously.

"No way! You can juggle?"

"Sure can," Cat replied. "I could teach you…"

"Could you really?"

"Yeah! Go grab those three oranges over there…"

David retrieved the fruit and handed it to Cat, who started to juggle. Back inside the bathroom, Tori turned to Jade.

"How cute are they?" She asked Jade.

"Pretty cute," Jade answered in a monotone voice, picking at her nails. "So don't go trying to steal him from her."

"What does that mean?" Tori asked, looking offended.

"You're a boyfriend stealer," Jade replied looking up. "Don't you remember? Your first week of Hollywood Arts, you told Beck to kiss you in alphabet improve? That didn't happen much in Hollywood Arts, Vega. I don't know about in your old school, but that pretty much brought you the reputation of a slut."

"Don't blame me because Beck left you," Tori hissed.

"Wow…Low blow, Tori," Jade said, narrowing her eyes. "Maybe you wouldn't be so bitter if you could actually hold done a relationship."

"Shut up!"

Outside of the dark bathroom, Cat was helping David with his juggling, and he was failing miserably, but they were both having a great time.

"Let's take a break," panted Cat, who was suddenly very tired.

"Okay," he chuckled.

Cat rested with her head on the couch, eyes closed as she caught her breath.

"Cat, what's that calendar on your wall?" David asked, as he scanned his surroundings. Five squares were crossed off, leaving twenty five unmarked days.

"Oh," Cat opened her eyes. "That's just…You know, a calendar…"

"Yeah, but what does it represent?"

"The days until I leave," Cat answered, vaguely but truthfully.

"Oh, cool," remarked David. "Twenty five days…That's not too long. You'll be out of here before you know it."

"That's what scares me," Cat whispered, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. He looked confused, and opened his mouth. But before he could get the question out, she changed the subject.

"You like photography, right? Would you be interested in a project I'm doing?"

"Sure," he answered. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm making a scrapbook of…of my time in the hospital."

"Oh, cool way to pass time," he said. "I think it's so cool that your artsy."

"Well thanks," Cat giggled. "So could you take a picture of us together? My camera's right here…"

"Of course," he said, taking the Polaroid from her hands, and posing with her. The camera flashed, just as a resounding crash came from the bathroom.

"What was that?" he asked, unsurely, glancing at Cat.

"Either a ghost, or the…Shampoo rack falling."

"Hope it's the second," laughed David. "Ghosts scare me."

"Oh my God! Me too! We have so much in common!"

Back inside the bathroom, Tori stood up from the ground where she had just been tripped and crashed to the towel stand.

"Want to keep talking, Vega? You may find that you trip again," Jade smirked.

"You're evil," Tori whispered angrily. "I am so bored! What do you think they're doing?"

"Let's check," Jade slid off the bathroom counter and looked out from the crack in the door once more. What she was made her smirk.

"Well? What are they up to?"

"Go see for yourself," Jade replied, climbing back up on the counter. Tori walked to the door and looked out, to see Cat and David kissing.

"Aw," she whispered. "How cute is that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jade replied. "Tori, what time is it?"

"Almost midnight," replied Tori. "Visiting hours are pretty much over. Should we text Cat?"

Jade shrugged. She just wanted to sleep, but if Cat wanted to "entertain her guest" for a little longer, she wouldn't complain. The towels looked nice and soft…

But Tori had already pulled out her phone, and two seconds later Cat's phone went off. They listened as she explained to him the hospital rules.

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" David asked, anxiously. "Like, shouldn't one of your friends spend the night with you or something?"

"I'll be fine," Cat smiled. "Goodnight, David."

"Wait, Cat," he paused in the doorway. "I never actually found out why I came here. Was it because you needed somebody to hang out with?"

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked, putting her acting skills to use. "Somebody asked you to come here?"

"Yeah," David said, ruffling his hair, confused. "A girl, wearing all black. She was very…aggressive. She came into the Groovy Smoothie and collected a bunch of guys. She had, like, dark hair and blue eyes…" He spoke as though waiting for Cat to interrupt with a sound of understanding, but she did not.

"I don't know who you're talking about," she said, uncomprehendingly.

David smiled a little bit.

"It must have been an angel, then," he replied.

"An angel," Cat agreed, but she smiled to him, like she was keeping something to herself. He accepted her answer, though.

"So can I come over tomorrow to work on the scrapbook?"

Cat pressed a finger to her lips.

"Yes," she whispered. "But don't say anything…It's a secret."

"Who's going to hear us?" He asked, confused. "The ghost?"

Cat laughed, as she closed the door.

"The Angels might…"

**Note: Okay, I know this chapter might not make much sense, but after reading the whole thing you'll get it. And don't be turned off because it's an OC love story, because it's really not. The David guy's only going to be in a couple more chapters, and it may not even be as a love interest. Please keep reading, because I think this will turn out good! Please review and check out my poll. 143! **


	8. Just Thought You Should Know

"Three pages in one morning," David clapped his hands together. "Good start!"

"We'll do three more tomorrow morning, alright?" Cat replied, closing the scrapbook David had brought. They had been working since Cat got up in the morning until lunchtime, but David needed to leave before Tori and Jade came back from brunch.

Cat wasn't sure how much un-chaperoned time they could be trusted to spend together.

"See you tomorrow, David?" Cat asked, as he grabbed his hat and put it on.

"Until tomorrow, Kitty Cat." He reached forward and kissed her cheek.

"Wh-what did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry," David turned a little pink. "Was that not okay? I just thought-"

"No, it was fine," Cat said, smiling weakly. "It's just…That's what my dad used to call me…I was his Kitty Cat."

"I'm so sorry," David said, reaching out to touch her hand. "Cat, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," Cat replied. "Just for a second, you reminded me of him. Of my dad."

David smiled in response, and dropped her hand. He walked to the door.

"Bye David."

He stopped in the doorway.

"Cat," he said, his back to her. "You're the strongest girl I've ever met. Your family is gone, you're sick, but I haven't seen you cry once…Things will get better, though. Once you're out of the hospital and all this is over."

"Your right," Cat agreed, half heartedly, and he left. She rested her back against the door. Things certainly would be easier…

• Five Days Later •

Tori, Jade, and Cat were all sitting on Cat's bed eating gummy worms. David had just left, and the scrapbook was hidden under the chair in the hospital room, nearly finished.

Cat's hair was almost completely gone, and she'd taken to wearing baseball caps. Her body was unimaginably small, her bones sticking out in her wrists, back and waist. Her clothes now hung loosely around her skeletal frame and bluish tinged skin. The chocolate brown eyes now were bloodshot and bulged from her skull, and she'd taken to sleeping fifteen hours a day.

But, she was still smiling.

As though it was a game, a test of her true strength. Cat smiled every second of every minute that she was not asleep. Tori and Jade now virtually lived at the hospital, watching Cat grow weaker and weaker as the days flew by. They hated to give her time to David and sleeping, but knew that she was doing what she wanted to do.

The calendar on the wall now had only nineteen unmarked squares.

"So, Cat…" Tori asked, bouncing lightly on the bed as she chewed off the head of a neon pink gummy worm. "Do you think David could be the one?"

"I think so," Cat said seriously. "But…Something's been bothering me."

"Couldn't be the fact that you're slowly dying, could it?" Jade asked, not bothering to sugarcoat things. But even as she spoke, tears stung in her eyes.

"Jade," Tori gasped, horrified with her choice of words.

Cat leaned forward and put her little hands on Jade's.

"It's not going to change no matter how much we cry," she whispered. "So save your tears for a day when you'll need them."

"I'm not crying," Jade muttered thickly.

Cat pat Jade's hands and then sat back once more.

"The thing that's bothering me," she went on. "Is that David doesn't know. He doesn't know that I'm never going to leave this hospital room. He's asked me four or five times already why I don't seem to be getting better. He's a smart boy, he's eventually going to figure it out."

"Come to think of it," replied Tori, slowly. "This whole situation's hardly fair to him, is it?"

"It's basically saying "here, fall in love" and then taking her away," agreed Jade, discreetly wiping her tears on the edge of Cat's pillowcase.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Cat asked.

"No," Jade and Tori agreed simultaneously.

"Why not?"

"Cat, that would hurt him," Tori explained.

"So what should we do?" Cat asked, angrily. "Tell me Tori. Should we just let him come visit one day and be told "Oh, I'm sorry, Cat Valentine passed away". How do you think that would make him feel? I need to talk to him."

"But Cat," Jade started.

"No, Jade, I'm telling him."

Jade sighed, and then nodded. She looked to Tori, and Tori nodded also, halfheartedly.

"When will you let him know?" Tori asked.

"The next time I see him," whispered Cat, just as a knock came at the hospital room door. The girls eyed one another confusedly.

"Probably one of the doctors…Come in," Cat called.

The door opened and the tall, messy haired boy walked in.

"Hey, Cat, I just wanted to know if I could get you anyth-"

David stopped in his tracks, looking at the girls on Cat's bed.

"Uh…David, these are my friends, Jade and Tori."

"Right," David said, strolling forward and closing the door. "I believe we've met," he said to Jade, and she smiled. He addressed Tori. "And I've seen pictures of you, because of the scrapb-"

"Right," Cat said quickly, cutting him off as Tori looked at him, weirdly. "That's a surprise," she mouthed to David and he nodded quickly.

"So, David," Cat said. "Take a seat."

She pat the bed, and he sat. From behind the bed, it started to rain and heavy dollops splashed against the window. Appropriate for the conversation.

"What is it, Cat?" He asked, his eyes widening. "Is everything okay?"

"David, my release date has been…um…changed."

"To when?" He asked, as Jade bit her thumb nail, staring out the window. Tori clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing.

"Well, let's just say I'm not getting out of here," Cat said, staring at him through her brown eyes. The hospital room seemed darker, and the fluorescent ceiling lights were menacing, not comforting.

The rain beat harder on the window.

"Cat, do you mean to tell me…"

"David, I'm dying."

**Note: Ooh, cliffhanger. How will he take it? Please review! Thanks to chapter seven's reviewers, I am an anonymous person, Jeremy Shane, CatHeartsU (Cat :P), amehaKay, DreamBigCreateBigger, and your cousin. Seriously, thanks so much guys! 143! **


	9. I'm Out

"David, I'm dying."

David's face dropped, and he looked around for an explanation. His eyes drifted along the tear glazed face of Tori and the almost constipated looking expression from trying not to cry on Jades, to Cat's once more.

"Cat…What are you talking about?"

"I was poisoned," she replied carefully. Her eyes were wide as she examined his face. "But, really, it's all okay. We still have nineteen whole days."

She extended a tiny bluish colored hand to David who leapt as though burnt by her touch. He jumped off the couch.

"Cat, we're talking a matter of days?"

She nodded slowly and he gripped the bedpost. His knuckles were white and his broad frame shook. Jade and Tori averted their eyes, but Cat's bloodshot ones remained on his back.

"David," she started. She stood up and walked to him. Her head went up to the top of his ribcage. Had she gotten smaller?

"Cat, no," David said, his voice shaking. "I'm in love with you. And you're…you're dying? In a matter of days?"

"I'm sorry," Cat whispered meekly.

"How could you do this to me?" he choked. "If you knew all along, how could you ever let me get so close to you?"

"I-I…You're right."

Cat hung her head, but no tears fell once again.

"I mean, you're the greatest girl I've ever met…And I can't allow myself to get closer to you, no matter how much I want to. I'm sorry."

Cat looked up, her brown eyes startled.

"You mean that you're leaving?"

He nodded decisively, and walked to the door. His eyes sparkled with tears. He turned around one last time, for one last look.

"Goodbye, Cat."

•(ooo)•

"Can a broken heart kill you faster?"

Jade and Tori were in Cat's room, two days after David had left. He meant what he said. He hadn't called, he hadn't visited.

Cat was asleep, even though it was mid afternoon. She had started to get coughing fits frequently and her skin had gone from snow white to pale yellow and the color blue of her veins.

She had taken a turn for the worst. She spoke softly, and no longer joked. But what surprised her friends the most was that throughout the entire thing she hadn't shed a single tear.

"If it can, it's your fault," hissed Jade at Tori, who had whispered the question under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" Tori hissed back. "First of all, you were the one that found David. I knew it would end in disaster, so I didn't even bother trying to find a guy. If I had it would've turned out like this and she'd go into a depression."

Jade's startlingly blue eyes narrowed as she stared at the Latina.

"What do you mean you didn't bother to try and find a guy? Vega, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"We could've persuaded her to want something easier," Tori replied. "If you didn't find her a guy her heart wouldn't be broken right now."

"It's not my fault he was…the way he was."

"He didn't really do anything wrong! Jade, what would you have done? Would you invest anymore emotion in someone you knew would be leaving forever?"

Jade thought about it. David hadn't been unkind, and the look on his face when he left was almost tortured. She doubted he felt any better than Cat did at the moment.

The sleeping girl stirred slightly, and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey guys," Cat said softly.

"Cat's awake!" Tori said in a false cheery voice. "Jade, look!"

"I see," Jade agreed also in a fake voice. "How'd you sleep Cat?"

"Fine," Cat said, trying to smile. She failed, and it looked like a grimace. "I had a nice dream…Guys, will you do something for me?"

"Anything," Tori said instantly, but Jade heisted. Cat didn't seem to notice.

"When I'm gone, will you two and Andre and Robbie and Beck be friends again?"

"Oh geez, Cat," Tori said, looking at her feet.

"Please?" Cat begged, and she looked at Jade. "Jade?"

Jade stared solemnly at Cat.

"Tori?" Cat asked, softly.

The brunette nodded slowly. "Yeah, Cat. I promise that when this is all over I'll reach out to them. That's the best I can do. I don't know if they'll want to be friends with me, but I'll try."

"Thanks, Tor," Cat said, sighing in relief. "They'll want to be friends, I know it. Jade?"

"Cat, I can't promise that go back to Beck," Jade said, staring at the floor.

"Please," she repeated.

Tori reached up and grabbed Jade's arm. She took it and dragged her to the bathroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" whispered Tori.

"I can't," Jade said thickly. She was crying, tears flooding from her eyes. "I can't say that. I'm not strong enough to do that…"

"Jade, pull yourself together," hissed Tori. "You won't really have to do it. Cat won't be…here."

Jade stared.

"How could you say that?" She said, and she looked insane. Her brown hair was stuck in tear tracks on her face. Her eyes were empty looking, and she was focused somewhere to Tori's left. "You don't mean you'll actually reach out to them, Tori? You're promising a dying girl, your best friend, something you have no intention of keeping? How can you do that?"

"Jade, I didn't mean _I _wouldn't," Tori replied. "I have every intention of going to see the boys. But she wants to hear this, Jade. Just tell her you'll do it. "

"I can't say that, Tori."

"Jade," Tori said, her voice rising impatiently. She raked her hands through her hair. "Beck's over you by now! You've got some serious issues if you won't just say hi to him. That's all she's asking. Get over yourself!"

Jade stared at her, and considered punching in that perfect nose. But what would that accomplish? If she hurt Tori, Cat would be upset. And if she didn't do something quickly she'd end up hurting Tori or even herself.

She hated the pent up feelings of aggression inside of her.

She'd leave. As much as it hurt her to, she would. She'd go say her final goodbyes to Cat. Lord knw she didn't want to see her best friend even worse. She hated it. She hated that she had to be reminded of mistakes every time Vega opened her mouth.

She'd do it. One last hug from Cat, one last word.

"I'm out."

**Note: Jade's leaving! Ahh! Don't hate me too much, guys…Please review and thanks for the people that have! 143!**


	10. Perfection and Promises

She hated herself.

She hated herself more than she hated Beck, more than she even hated even Tori. She hated that she was weak and spineless, despite the black clothes and makeup and biting words. She was fake, faker than Tori.

She was fake and weak; In short, everything she hated.

Jade had kissed Cat, gave her one lat hug, and then left without another word. She wasn't going to sit there and let Tori remind her of everything she did wrong.

But if only Jade was strong enough to call Beck…

Jade sat outside the hospital for the second consecutive day, with only her purse which held a water bottle, her wallet, her phone, and a note from Cat.

Jade took the note out and unfolded it, with her shaking from cold fingers. Cat had made her the note in seventh grade. It was a picture of two girls, one with maroon colored hair and the other all in black. Jade understood it to be the two of them. They were sitting underneath a tree and the words "Will you be my friend?" was spelled out in the sky.

A tear slipped from Jade's face to her lap as she remembered the note she sent back. Just two simple words, but the two most meaningful words Jade had ever said.

The words were: I promise.

The two little words were so much more to Jade than just a simple saying. She meant it. She promised Cat wouldn't ever be bullied again, that she could stop feeling lonely, that she could take down her walls and trust at least one person. She promised to be a friend.

Even though Jade thought it was childish of Cat to color a picture, nobody had ever made that much effort for her. Her parents were two of the greatest filmmakers in Hollywood, and didn't have time for her. She had no other friends since the kids were too scared to approach her.

But Cat had had the nerve to send the gothy, unapproachable seventh grader a rainbow colored note? This was one of the reasons Jade had replied the way she had. Besides, Cat had been bullied since the start of middle school by nearly everyone except for Jade.

And there was something about the admiring stare that radiated from Cat's open brown eyes…

Jade had never been looked at like that before. Like an idol, a role model, an inspiration. And even though she wouldn't admit it, she was lonely. She liked to have Cat around to make her smile.

As much as she tried to get herself wrapped in memories like this one of Cat, she couldn't shake off two little words. I promise. Why had she chosen those words? More importantly, why couldn't she shake them off now?

It was like fate had known that she'd be sitting here, that she'd need to stay with Cat no matter what. Those words would be the friendship's lifeline. Something was hidden deeper that twelve year old Jade hadn't seen.

"Stupid," Jade muttered. She had been sitting outside the hospital for the better part of forty-eight hours, going home only twice to shower, eat and sleep. But every second she was away she couldn't stop thinking of Cat.

She was being an idiot, really. Cat had only seventeen days left, if she was lucky. And Jade had already wasted time. Should she go back in?

But of course, Cat was fine with Vega. Stupid, perfect Vega was probably painting Cat's toenails and giggling happily as they watched Ellen and ate popcorn. All the things Jade thought were stupid, but missed so very much. She'd give the world to be in there with Cat now, no strings attached. Just her and Cat, like seventh grade.

Jade's phone buzzed, her ringtone the Itsy Bitsy Spider. Something to amuse Cat in happier times. Only two little words, texted by Cat.

You promised.

Jade gasped aloud, and dropped her phone onto the pavement. Cat remembered. She couldn't stay out here now, could she? Not now that Cat had played the guilt card. Jade stood up slowly, her knees shaking, and made her way back into the hospital.

The front desk attendants didn't speak, just buzzed her in. Weather it was out of recognition or fright, Jade wasn't sure. She had been in and out often, but she must look a mess. The whole world seemed to be mourning Cat's sickness, and it had been unnaturally cold, windy and rainy.

Jade's hair was stringy and unkempt, her eyes bloodshot and her clothes windblown. But she didn't care. All she wanted to do was fulfill her promise. Her and Cat's promise. The promise from way back in seventh grade.

The promise of friendship.

(OOO)

Tori had gone on an errand to get frozen yogurt. She figured Cat would be fine, even better than usual. She seemed to be almost healing, sleeping a little less.

But of course, she'd never get better. Tor wouldn't allow herself to hope for the best, because unless doctors found some way to paralyze the poison in Cat's body, she was dying. And medical technicians had been working on a cure to Cyanide for the last four and a half decades, no such luck.

Tori strolled along the rainbow colored aisle feeling happier than she had in a long time, despite the rain. She liked to be with Cat alone, without Jade. Jade was negative and bad for Cat's health.

She'd never, ever admit it out loud, but she preferred it like this. Cat had been a little sad when Jade left, but nothing compared to what Tori expected. David and Jade, leaving Cat alone.

Of course _she _would never do that. Everybody thought Tori was a goody two shoes, perfect. And the truth was…she sort of was. The greatest friend Cat would ever have.

These thoughts filling her _perfect _head, Tori skipped happily to the register and bought her yogurt. Then she made her way back out into the storm, smiling peacefully.

Who wouldn't want to be friends with Tori?

(OOO)

Jade and Cat were hugging as Tori walked in, a shopping bag filled with God-knows-what. Jade had been surprised to see that Cat was alone when she went up to se her. But she was okay with it.

Jade apologized to frail and tiny looking Cat, who accepted it at once. They had made up and been talking it over just as Tori opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked, dropping her bag onto the floor. "Jade, leave."

"Excuse me?" Jade stood up, but stopped at Cat's gentle touch. She sank back down onto the hospital bed, her narrowed eyes never leaving Tori's face.

"Tori," Cat implored. "Jade came back."

**Note: Hey, sorry it took so long to upload! Review and don't be scared to criticize, please…And take my poll? 143!**


	11. Kiss Her Through The Phone

Jade and Tori were back on speaking terms. With only seventeen days left of Cat's life, they hadn't exactly made up but Tori composed herself and put back on her "everything is beautiful" smile and Jade said she'd do her best to refrain from negative comments…All for Cat.

The next evening, Cat was splayed like a rag doll on her bed. Her eyes fluttered as she slept, even though it was barely eight o' clock at night. Tori was braiding her own dark hair while Jade paced the floor, every now and then glancing at the clock or Cat's calendar.

Fifteen days left…More like fourteen and four hours. Her remaining time with Cat was more than halfway over. What would she do when that time came? It felt like Jade's entire life had been in this very room with Cat, and in fifteen days, Jade's life would end also.

Tori, on the other hand, was more practical. She had started to plan Cat's funeral as though it was a wedding. The casket would be solid red cherry mahogany and the flowers were fresh white roses. Although the man she had spoken to on the phone nearly had a heart attack when Tori had ordered a casket nearly twenty days in advance.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the wat-"

"Hello?" Jade answered her phone, ignoring Tori's small chuckle at Jade's ringtone. Jade would never change it again, because it gave Cat pleasure. Maybe she'd even have the phones in her house set up to play Itzy Bitsy Spider…

"Hey, Jade?" A deep, male voice answered her. It was raspy with sickness or sadness, Jade couldn't tell.

"Yeah…"

"It's Andre."

"Oh, hey," Jade said. Tori had told Andre about Cat's sickness through Skype the night before, but made him promise to keep it a secret. The doctors had told Cat that excitement level would bring her heart rate up, inducing the poison further into her bloodstream. People wouldn't be the best thing for her at the moment.

"How is she?" Andre asked in a single breath. Jade realized now that he was crying, and that's why his voice sounded so strange.

"She's asleep," Jade answered. How else could she answer that question? Oh she's great, Andre, slowly dying really suits her. Or maybe he was hoping she'd tell him the doctors found some sort of cure that would bring Cat back to life?

"Co-could you send me a picture of her?" Andre asked, his voice breaking more. "So that I can have it to look it?"

"I'll have Tori take one and email it to you right now," Jade said, while miming taking a picture for Tori's benefit. She allowed her braid to fall and grabbed her pearphone, snapping a picture of sleeping Cat.

"Thanks," Andre choked. "Are you sure I can't come by to see her? I'm in London right now, but just say the word and I'll be in the hospital right there with her."

"Sorry, Dre, the doctors don't think it would be a good idea," Jade replied. "So how's the band going?"

"Great," he muttered. "Just great. Robbie dropped out and Beck's doing his own thing. I was so wrong to leave Hollywood Arts, to leave you and Tori…To leave Cat."

Jade felt her eyes tearing up, but impatiently brushed them away.

"It's okay. Why's Robbie drop out?"

"He slept with a groupie when they were drunk and she's eight and a half months pregnant with the child. Robbie wanted to make a whole family thing out of it, but she's just dropping the kid off to him as soon as it's out."

"That's terrible," Jade said as Tori clicked away on her phone. "What's he going to do?"

"Keep it," Andre answered. "His grandparents won't let him live with them anymore and so he used the money from the tour on a little house. He's going to raise her, I guess. The baby's a girl."

"Poor kid," Jade said gruffly.

"I'll make sure she grows up okay," Andre said, his voice flat. "Has she sent the email yet?"

"Not yet," Jade said, peering over Tori's shoulder. "Another couple of minutes…"

"Right."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So what have you been up to?" Jade tried. "Since Robbie and Beck dropped out of the band."

"Well Beck's decided he's going back to acting," Andre said. "He realized he never was into music the way I am, so he's going back to LA to audition and chase his dream. I'm using my share of the money to travel."

"Beck's in LA?" repeated Jade. He was in her town? Back where she could walk past him at Venice? Back where she could bump into him on Sunset Bolevard?

"Yeah," Andre said. "Trying to score a part in anything he can get his hands on. If he doesn't make it, he's going back to try Broadway. Why do you care? You two aren't together again, are you?"

"Of course not," Jade spat. "So you're traveling?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I've been to Milan, Paris, Tokyo, and now I'm chilling in London. But I'd give the world to be back in Los Angeles with you and Tor and Cat…Oh! She sent the email!"

"Yeah," Jade said. "I'm warning you, she doesn't look the same."

The thought she heard the click of a mouse, before a strangled cry and then deep rattling sobs.

"Andre?" She asked softly.

"K-Kiss her for me, Jade," he said. "Hug her. Tell her I love her…Are you sure I can't come by? To hold her one more time and sing to her?"

"I'm sorry, Andre," Jade said.

"No!" Andre yelled. "Jade, please…I won't be loud, I just need to see her. One last time…Jade, please!"

Andre was sobbing hysterically and yelling, and she couldn't take it. Tears filled her eyes for the second time, as she spoke through the phone.

"I'll see what I can do," she whispered. "I'll ask a different nurse or something, or ask for further research. I get it…Don't cry."

"Please," Andre whispered. "Give her a hug and kiss from me, Jade. Let her know I love her."

"I will," Jade replied. "As soon as she gets up, I promise."

"And I'll get to see her soon?"

"I'll try my best, Andre."

"Okay," he took a deep shaking breath. "Thanks so much, Jade. I love you, and Tori and I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, big guy. Pull yourself together."

"Right," Andre said. "Remember to hug Cat for me."

"Of course."

**Note: Hi guys. So for everyone who said I seemed to hate Tori or whatever from the last chapter, I don't hate her but I'll admit she's definitely not my favorite. I think she's sweet to people generally, but I think she's a bit conceited and a little too snobby. But I don't think it's her fault, really all the time. Imagine growing up with Trina! Of course you'd want the spotlight on you a little, right? Haha, thanks for reading and please review! 143! **


	12. Extreme Highs and Lows

**Note: Okay, author's note at the beginning this time. This is one of the last chapters of this story, there's about three more, I think. Please review! 143!**

"Cat, we have a surprise for you," Jade said, her crystal blue eyes gleaming. She sat at the end of Cat's bed, her feet dangling off the side. Tori was out at the moment, but nobody would tell Cat where.

She was sitting in a pale blue checkered jumper looking remarkably frail. The calendar read thirteen days, and the sun was setting blood red over the hospital, shining into the windows and illuminating Cat's iridescent skin and pale eyes. The past day and a half had involved Cat sleeping off the new medication doctors had put into her bloodstream to keep her heart from immediately giving out. They had promised thirty days, and this medication would at least help them fulfill that promise until Cat built up an immunity to it.

"Really?" Cat asked, who was feeling well rested. "We as in you and Tori?"

"Yeah," Jade said. "And another person…"

"David?" Cat asked hopefully. She missed him a lot, but hadn't really allowed herself to waste time thinking about him. She was still so strong willed, especially evident now as she was a dying girl.

Jade narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Cat had a feeling she didn't exactly agree with David leaving. Even though it was Cat's fault for not telling him, Jade blamed David.

"So what's the surprise?"

"You'll see in about ten minutes," Jade winked mysteriously, and took Cat's hand. She had been pretty close with Cat, physically, since Cat had woken up the night before last. She hugged Cat, telling her that she was loved, something she had barely ever done before.

But she hadn't said who loved her, and her voice hinted strongly that the hug hadn't been her idea. But who else did Cat have anymore?

"While we wait, want to play Have You Ever?"

"Sure," Jade shrugged. "You go first."

"Okay," Cat said, biting her nail. "Have You Ever…worn a wedding dress?"

"Once, for a play," Jade admitted. "I hated it. It made me feel like it was an ending to something, to freedom almost. All that lace and the tight waist…Terrible."

"Love is a beginning, not an ending," Cat smiled. "Remember that, Jade."

"Listen to Kitty Cat lecture me," Jade smirked, amused.

"I haven't got too many more lectures to give," Cat laughed. "I need to get them out while I can. Okay, your turn."

"Have You Ever cheated on your boyfriend?"

"Of course not," Cat replied. "What's the point in being in a relationship if it's a lie? Okay, me. Have You Ever died?"

"Oh Cat," Jade said, looking at her in a mixture of sadness, exasperation and happiness. The simplicity, innocence and flat out stupidity of the question reminded Jade of the old Cat. The one who had beaten every challenge at the Gorilla Club without trying, the one who had joined a Prison Gang, the one who had always forgotten three when she was counting.

"Well have you?" Cat asked. A flicker of innocence shone in her eyes.

"No," Jade said. "If I had, I wouldn't be here right now, Kitty. Why would you ask?"

"Well…" Cat stared down at her blue hands. "I guess the truth is, I'm sort of scared."

Her voice faltered and broke halfway through, although she didn't cry. She couldn't scare Jade with this kind of talk, she had to be happy. Even if her last few days were lived as a lie her friends would always remember happy Cat. Not the nightmare filled, anxious Cat that really existed.

"Oh Cat…" Jade didn't cry either. She just simply spoke through a calm voice. "What exactly are you afraid of?"

"Not being with you anymore," Cat said in a whisper. "Not being with you or Tori or Beck or Robbie or Andre. Not being able to see what you make of yourself, never knowing if Tori becomes a famous pop star. I'm scared of leaving and not knowing what happens next."

"It's like a book," Jade whispered. "A book the author leaves a cliffhanger to…"

"Right," Cat replied, still in a soft voice. "Right. I just wish I could stay here to watch you shine. Because I know you will, Jade. You're going to do something amazing."

"Cat, if I do it will be just for you," Jade replied. "Every performance I do, every song I sing. It will all be dedicated to you."

Cat leaned forward into Jade's open arms and sighed. Her forehead rested on Jade's shoulder and they sat, their arms around each other.

"You know how you asked me a while ago what the one thing I wanted was?" Cat asked. "Back a while ago, and I told you love?"

Jade nodded, and stroked Cat's hair.

"I changed my mind. I'd want to be here to watch. Even if I didn't get to live my life anymore, I'd give up everything to watch you all live yours."

Her eyes were filled with despair, because she'd never get to know what would happen to her best friends. For the first time in ages, Ca felt the urge to cry. But of course, she wouldn't. She'd make the last few days of her life tearless and beautiful.

"That's something everybody takes advantage of," Jade replied. "I guess you never know how lucky you are until the simplest things are taken away from you."

"That couldn't be truer…"

Footsteps behind the door alerted Jade, and she sat up straight. Cat did the same thing, her eyes confused. Those weren't just Tori's light steps, somebody much heavier was with her.

A knock came on the hospital door, and Jade smiled a little grin that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Your surprise is here, Cat."

Jade opened the door and Tori came in followed by…Andre.

He was several inches taller, a little broader and his hair longer. He wore a leather jacket and simple jeans, with name brand sneakers.

"Cat," he choked out, and she noticed the tears starting to fill his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He ran to the tiny girl and easily lifted her into his arms, clutching her tightly. "Cat…I missed you so much."

He planted tear moistened kisses on her cheeks and face, rocking her from side to side like a child.

"Andre," she squeaked back, elation filling her.

"Cat," he murmured into her soft cheek. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of her best friend with her again. "I haven't seen you in so long."

After a moment of tearful reunion, he set her back down on the hospital bed. He turned to Jade.

"Hey," he whispered, embracing her also. "How are you?"

She squeezed him back gratefully, happy to have someone big and strong around again. He was good at protecting her, and he could protect Cat too. Jade was no longer the sole guardian of Cat and fairytale princess Tori.

"Been better," she whispered. Andre had always been her very best friend. Even more than Cat at times, because Andre understood her so perfectly. She loved Andre so much, and he was finally here for her again.

"I bet," he pulled away and searched her with his eyes. She smiled sadly and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm so happy you're here," Cat squeaked. "Best surprise ever!"

She lifted her arms for another hug, which Andre took gratefully before walking over to the calendar.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Andre asked, running his finger along the days.

"Yeah," Tori said, taking her usual seat, in the chair in the corner.

"So thirteen days left?" Andre asked weakly. His elation turned to despair as he thought of the other seventeen days he could have spent with her.

"Right," Jade said.

"So tell me exactly how you got the doctors and nurses to agree to this," Andre said, addressing Jade.

"Well they were worried her immune system would be weak around too many people and she could pick up germs easily. I had to assure them that you were clean. It sort of helped that you travel so I could find your medical records easily."

"Cat's immune system isn't that weak, is it?" he asked in a low voice. "She looks worse than when you sent me that email…"

"Well-" Jade started, but her voice faltered when they heard a soft thud and Tori's scream. They whirled around, and that's when they saw it.

Cat's body was lying on the floor.


	13. In His Heart

** This chapter's so much better if you put on the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City like, halfway through. I'll say when. **

Cat was in intensive care.

Her heart had completely stopped for a millisecond, and that's why they'd seen her fall. Her room had been moved, and nobody was allowed to see her.

Jade, Tori, and Andre were sitting in Cat's real room, waiting in silence. But that silence was broken by Ms. Tori Vega.

"Guys, I feel terrible. I've been so positive, but I don't think I can keep it up any longer."

"Positive?" spat Jade. "That's what you call it? Positive? Positive is changing your ringtone to the Itsy Bitsy Spider, not asking a dying girl to choose lilacs or roses for her funeral."

"Someone has to do it," retorted Tori. "I know that if it was left up to you, we'd be burying her in some last minute gravesite with a thirty dollar pine coffin. Jade, we need to think of things like this."

"Shut up," Jade said, because what could she really way? Tori was right. She had to be the way she was because she was overcompensating for what Jade wasn't.

"This is my fault," Andre blurted. "I'm probably germy from being in so many different countries or something. She was fine until I got here!"

"I'm sure it's not because of you," Tori assured him, just as a knock came at the door.

A doctor walked in, clipboard in hand.

"You're Ms. Valentine's party?"

Jade nodded curtly.

"We have a dilemma…Cat's become impervious to her medication. It's necessary to take her off it so it doesn't have the contradictory affect we're after."

"Speak English!" Andre yelled, testily. The doctor looked affronted as Jade laid a hand on Andre's knee.

"Cat's medicine is killing her faster," Jade said to Andre, translating.

"Correct. The live poison in the antibiotic has become too much for Ms. Valentine to process. She hasn't even become immune to it, but there's enough poison leeching her system without any more live bacteria."

"Cat's medicine has a little bit of the poison in it so it will build up strength to it, but even a little's too much at this point," Jade said under her breath, still translating for Andre. "So see? It's not anyone's fault she fainted."

"Actually," spoke up the doctor. "Her blood wouldn't have traveled that fast on her own. We've been monitoring that. Did something happen to excite her?"

Jade went pale, and she and Tori both turned to look at Andre.

"It's my fault," he said hoarsely. "It's my fault she nearly died."

"Thankfully no serious harm was done," the doctor said. "Ms. Valentine will be returning to her room later tonight."

He left the room, the door closing behind them.

"I need to leave," Andre said, standing up. He retrieved his shoes from the door and put them on, grabbed his coat from the door and started to put it on.

"Andre, wait," Tori reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't go yet. You can't. You'll regret it for the rest of your life…"

"Tori, I almost killed her," Andre said. "I need to get out of here."

"It's not fair to her for you to leave without saying goodbye," Jade spoke up. "You're not leaving until you say goodbye, Andre."

"B-but-"

"No, Andre…"

"I have an idea," Tori said. "Andre, why don't you sing a song for her and I'll record it and then show it to her when I know she's calm?"

"That'd be best," Andre said, his voice low. "I have a good song. It's been stuck in my head for days."

"Perfect," Tori said as Jade grabbed her pearphone, and turned it on. Andre looked into it, and then started to sing. (**Turn Vanilla Twilight by Owl City on here!) **

"The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'd send a postcard to you dear, because I wish you were here."

Andre tapped his foot in time for the music, and Tori and Jade hummed a melody, perfect for the song in the back. It was a truly magical moment.

"I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you. Because it takes two to whisper quietly…"

Andre and Cat had stayed up and watched the sunrise once. It was the night Andre's grandpa had died. Cat was the only one who knew he was sick, and she'd went to see Andre one day after school.

He'd gotten the news while they were working on a project with Cat, through a phone call from his sobbing grandmother. She'd been hysterical, telling Andre that Grandpa had gone to Heaven at last.

Andre was quiet, so Cat had dragged him to the door and they'd gone outside and waited for the stars to appear. As they slowly studded the pale sky, while Andre told her all about how special Grandpa was

He'd talked and talked, until it was too much nostalgia. He'd found himself curled up in her lap, tears pouring down her face as she listened and talked back, and cried for him.

They'd been fourteen the night they'd stayed up, holding hands and crying together.

Cat had promised Andre that things would get better, and she told him that his Grandpa was in a better place now. The sun had come up and Cat sang Amazing Grace for Andre, his Grandpa's favorite song…They'd just held hands and talked and cried for the entire night on the back deck, the summer breeze wiping away the tears. Andre would never forget the most beautiful memory he'd ever had. Cat singing to him as the sun rose and salty tears licked their faces. It wasn't a good memory, nor was it a bad one. It wasn't happy, either. But is was beautiful, sad and beautiful.

Of course, Andre's grandmother wasn't lucky enough to have Cat sing to her and keep her sane. It was just Andre and Grandma, from then on. He often wondered if he would've lost his mind that night too, without Cat.

"The silence isn't so bad until I look at my hands and feel sad. Because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly. I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days. Because cold nostalgia chills me to the bone."

Cat's hands always had fit perfectly in Andre's. Even though hers were small and peach toned and manicured, and his were big and rough from holding his guitar, they had always fit together beautifully. Cat's delicateness was so perfect in his life; He's miss that.

"Drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone. As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight…I'll think of you tonight."

Through everything, the thick and thin, Andre had always had Cat. When he was a little kid, bullied because of his different looks, he'd had one friend and only one friend.

Cat had reached out to him when they were no older than five. Even though it was easy for a little kid to believe that Andre was a monster because he was bigger and had different hair and skin from most everybody else in Kindergarten, Cat hadn't. She'd offered him some of her animal crackers and when he'd declined, offered everything else in her small pink lunch pail in turn.

Andre hadn't reacted back, though. He was scarred into thinking that every gesture would be one to hurt him, to make him cry. The scared little boy inside Andre had been consoled by a perky little girl, and was still consoled the same even now, fourteen years later.

Cat had been put in his life for a reason. She was his angel, his best friend, his life. Everything circled around Cat in his mind, everything was centered around the one person who'd never judged him.

Of course Cat was dying. God wanted the best people in the world back the quickest, didn't he? Cad didn't belong in this world. This was a world for people like Andre, and Tori and people who weren't beautiful inside and out. Cat was a gift, and unfortunately, this gift had an expiration date.

"When violet eyes get wider and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you. Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'll whisper in your ear. Oh darling I wish you were here."

What was he going to do now? Where would he go? Cat had thirteen days of life left, and unfortunately Andre was not going to be a part of those days. He's had one last afternoon with her, one last glorious afternoon of happiness. But it was all over, and he'd have to snap back to reality.

Except, he wouldn't. He'd let himself free. He'd live the rest of his life for Cat, since hers was taken away. He'd treat everyone like they were beautiful, failing to see the bad in people, like she did. It wouldn't be hard, she'd always be in his mind.

He'd forget the danger and the despair of life, and allow himself to be submerged in all the beautiful rainbow colors and sunny days, everything good in life. Cat did that, and she was the most beautiful person ever created.

She was here for him, for a reason. He'd miss her, of course, but she'd really never leave. She'd be forever with Andre.

Forever in his mind.

Forever in his heart.

**Note: Could you guys review? Because this story really isn't that popular, and I'm wondering if I should just end it in this chapter. I think I got like four reviews last chapter, and my other stories got way better. So I guess this is the last chapter unless a good amount of people tell me otherwise. I'll write the rest if enough people want it, but if they don't I'm not wasting any more time on this. **


	14. A New Beginning

**Note: Okay, guys! Imma write the rest because I got so many sweet reviews. Seriously, I really didn't think all of you were reading this. And this is probably weird, but I love it when you gus tell me this makes you cry because when something makes me cry it's filled with feeling. So hearing that about my writing is really magical, and thanks so much! You can go right to the story now, these are just people's names who reviewed. Please review this chapter? 143!**

** So thank you to Ameha Kay, Adele Making Sense, Smiley Face Nicasio, Convers-Crazy-2012, Catlover10808, Aaerial115, Electickkid, Purple Volcano, Coffee Writer Girl, Anonomous, Mey, Bade101, SpicyTako, Simpleton, I am an anonymous person(fan from the beginning! You're awesome!) XBrokenSanityX, Hannahanimon, James888, The Phantom Fox, redvelvet, Binnie Bunny, anonymous, AODiva1979, PaperHeart13, I like pie XD, Missjuniorminty, and Jeremsy Shane! **

"When violet eyes get wider and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again."

Cat stared remotely at the camera screen, feeling completely broken and empty. But of course, she wouldn't share that with Jade and Tori. Not today, not ever.

"That was so pretty!" Cat said, in her happiest voice, putting on her brightest smile. "Wow…Andre's gotten even better, huh?"

"Sure," Tori agreed.

"I guess…"

Jade and Tori had just shown Cat the video. She'd spent the last couple of days recovering from her fainting, and hadn't seen either girl since. Then, she and Tori had had a hug-filled reunion. Jade just pat her head, and greeted her.

Then she'd asked where Andre had gone, and Jade's eyes filled with tears. Tori had handed her the camera, and she'd seen her goodbye on tap.

"Well, I'm tired," Cat yawned. "Goodnight, guys…"

She stood up and crossed the room, and crossed the tenth day off her calendar, leaving nine. She walked back to her bed and switched the lights off, even though she wasn't tired. She just couldn't keep up the charade of pretending to be happy…

But no. She mustn't think of that. She was the luckiest girl in the world, surrounded by friends and love. Of course she couldn't be sad.

She couldn't be sad…

(oOo)

Tori was awoken by somebody shaking her. She could tell it was still dark out, and didn't open her eyes.

"Go away," she mumbled, turning into her pillow. It was probably Jade being a jerk, waking her up to tell her she was ugly or something.

Jade continued to shake her, until she snapped:

"What the hell?"

"Don't say bad words, Tori-Tor," A little voice spoke from the darkness, and Tor sat up fully alert. She became aware of Cat's presence, her warm breath near Tori's shoulder, her leg just barely touching Tori's own.

"Sorry, Cat," Tori said, smiling, even though Cat wouldn't be able to see her. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk," Cat said, and Tori felt her reach out, trying to feel along to where Tori's hand would be. She found it, and held it between her stubby fingers.

"Oh," Tori said up, and allowed Cat to play with the rings on her fingers, like she used to do when she was nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Cat said simply.

They sat in silence awhile longer…

"What time is it?" Tori asked, stretching lightly. No matter what time it was, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

"Two in the morning," Cat replied, finally releasing Tori's hand. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I had the most beautiful dream…"

"Really? What happened?" Tori asked, wondering if this was why Cat woke her.

"I was in this beautiful meadow," Cat said musingly. "I was sitting there, and there were all these dandelions and no buildings in sight. It was just a field full of dandelions, and there were three beanbag chairs. I was in a pink one, you were in a yellow one, and Jade was in a blue one. And we were laughing and picking flowers…"

"That sounds beautiful," Tori breathed, and through the darkness she could imagine the scene from Cat's dream.

"It was…Then all of a sudden, all these balloons filled the sky, from nowhere. And they were all different colors, and each one symbolized the letting go of one fear…"

"That's so…deep," Tori said. "You dreamed that?"

Cat chuckled. "Weird, huh?"

"Not to be a downer, but what kinds of fears were they releasing?" She felt ahead of her and pulled a strand of what was left of Cat's slowly graying hair. She braided it in between her fingers.

"Just the ones we all have," Cat said lightly. "The fear of…the unknown, I guess. Dying, not being able to be prepared for what's to come."

Cat was sounding so much older than usual, and it broke Tori's heart. This was what happened when somebody was forced to grow up too quickly. What had been wrong with the way Cat was? Why did this have to happen to her of all people?

"You're scared of dying…Poor thing."

"Tori, it's only nine days away," Cat said, her voice quaking. "I have nine days until I die. What am I going to do?"

"Whatever you want," Tori said instantly.

"I want to make a difference for somebody," Cat said. "To brighten somebody's life…Like, if I could get Beck and Jade back together, I'd be so happy."

"Can I tell you a secret, Cat?"

"I love secrets…"

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen," Tori said, tears brimming in her eyes. "That's what I've been telling myself. We need to just go with the flow, because when you think about it, we have virtually no control over our lives. That's how I've been getting through all of this. All I can do is make the best of it. And you know something else?"

"What?"

"You want to brighten someone's life, and you don't understand exactly how much we've all been affected by you. Caterina Valentine, you have touched every single person you've ever met's life, weather you know it or not."

"Andre didn't say goodbye," Cat said softly, and Tori felt her wilt a little. In her eyes, he didn't love her enough to. She didn't touch his life enough…

"Andre couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough, but he did the best he could. Andre loves you so much, I love you so much, and Jade loves you possibly even more than me and Andre. She's so connected to you, Cat. I'm trying to build up strength for when this is all over…After these last nine days. I need to be the strong one, and I know Jade will probably look at me as being evil for not crying my eyes out and sitting by myself in a corner all depressed, but somebody has to be the one in control. Every moment though, I feel like I'm going to lose it. The only thing keeping me grounded is you."

"Thanks for being here, Tori…I'll be forever grateful."

"Thanks for letting me be here," Tori said, becoming a little choked up. "When I was new to Hollywood Arts, you let me be in your life. Do you remember the day we met?"

"And I thought you made fun of my name?" Cat replied, and Tori could tell she was smiling sadly. "I do…I was so excited to make a new friend. I went home and made you a friendship bracelet, but then Jade broke it because you kissed her boyfriend."

"That was a horrible thing to do," Tori said. "I've never even apologized."

"It's never too late," Cat smiled.

"Of course it's not…Maybe tomorrow."

But of course, she wouldn't do it tomorrow, or the next day. She knew Jade wouldn't take Beck being brought into the conversation nicely, and besides. Why would she even care? That was almost three years ago.

"Tori, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"When I'm gone, can you go get a book for me? It's under my bed, under the floorboard. But only when I'm gone."

"Sure," Tori said, driven by curiosity. "What is it, exactly?"

"You'll find out…But make sure Andre and Jade are there, also. Okay?"

"Will do, Cat. But why can't we see now?"

All this talking was making Tori too emotional. Her head hurt, her heart hurt. The little girl beside her would be unable to ever talk again in nearly a week. Tori missed her already.

"Because it will give you something to look forward to," Cat said, smiling a little.

"That's a horrible thing to say," Tori said, half laughing half crying. "Stay with me, Cat."  
>She pulled Cat close to her on the air matress that was her bed, and tucked her into the blankets. Cat's warmth was comforting and welcome, and she'd be cold soon.<p>

"I love you Tor," Cat said, squeezing Tori's hand.

"Love you too, Cat…"

(OoO)

Cat spent the next three days with Jade and Tori, doing last minute things. One afternoon they snuck out to the hospital kitchen and made cookies. Another morning, they'd wrapped Cat in hospital sheets and deposited her in the nursery with a borrowed binky in her mouth. The look on the face of the nurse was priceless. One evening they'd gone to the entrance and watched the stars out the window.

Cat hadn't had as much fun in her life as she did in three days.

The night of Cat's sixth day, she'd come to Tori again and told her that she'd had the same dream again. The flowers, the beanbags, the balloons. This time, Tori had hung onto every word.

She had a plan.

When Cat had fallen back asleep next to Tori, she glanced at the clock. It was five a.m. She could have it all ready for sunset, if she sped up…

She was about to make Cat the happiest she possibly could. Standing up without disturbing Cat, she crossed the room and jotted a note for Jade. It said to distract Cat, and she had a surprise. Text Tori at four.

Sinjin's dad had owned a rubber factory, right?

(OoO)

"Nooo. I'm not playing another round of Monopoly, Cat."

"But Jade…"

"NO!"

"Fine…Then what are we going to do?"

"How about we call Tori? It's four o' clock, the time on her stupid note…" Jade was kind of mad that Tori was gone the entire day. Cat had five days left. She was really going to miss one of them?

"Good idea!"

Jade picked up her pearphone, just as she got a text.

"Tori says to meet her behind the hospital. Apparently there's some sort of meadow or something…"

"Am I allowed to get outside?"

"Probably not," shrugged Jade. "But the nurses won't question me if I have this…"

Jade heaved a gigantic ceramic pot from the ground and held it out threateningly.

"Let's roll."

Cat laughed as she jogged along behind Jade, all the way to the entrance and then out. The nurses or doctor's didn't speak, so Jade deposited her pot onto the ground next to the door. They walked outside and all the way around back of the hospital, until Cat felt tired.

Jade gave her a piggyback the rest of the way, until Tori came into distance. The hospital was nearly a speck the size of Jade's outstretched hand on the horizon, and the sun was setting washing the meadow into a bloody red paradise.

"It's so pretty here," Cat said, and that's when she noticed the dandelions. Clearly, that's why they came out here. And they walked a little further, until they were face to face with Tori.

"Hey Cat! What does this look like?"

"My dream," Cat giggled. "Jade, put me down!"

"Gladly," Jade groaned. Even though Cat was barely seventy five pounds now, walking with her was sort of hard. She flopped down, intending to land in the meadow, but she landed on a beanbag.

"Wha-"

"Ohmygod, Tori! THE BEANBAGS!"

"I'm so lost," Jade groaned, feeling the sun on her face. "Could somebody explain-"

Cat then went into detail about her dream, describing the scene. She was chatting animatedly and waving her hands, and looked happier than Jade had seen her since she heard the news about having thirty days.

"Wow," Jade said, as Cat handed out dandelions. "So now I need to frolic around in a meadow just because you had a stupid dream? And it's very coincidental that there's a whole lot of land behind the hospital, just waiting to be played in, huh Cat?"

"Totally…Wait, what does coincidental mean?"

They all laughed, even Jade. If Cat had made up the dream just to get Tori out here, that wasn't really a problem.

They sat on the beanbag chairs, and blew on dandelions and talked and laughed about all the stories they had shared. Soon, Tori's phone buzzed.

The brunette clapped her hands together once, and a smile grew on her face. "It's time, guys…"

"Time for what?" Cat and Jade asked simultaneously. Only Cat sounded excited, and Jade sounded weary.

"Time to look over there."

Tori pointed in the direction of the hospital, and suddenly a tiny dot emerged out the skylight, then a second, and then a third. Soon the air above the hospital was swarming in little specks, and they were coming closer.

"What are those?" Jade asked, squinting.

But Cat knew exactly what they were, and tackled Tori for a hug. "How did you get that many balloons?"  
>"Sinjin's dad," Tori explained. "He cleaned out his entire factory for this one order, free of charge! There's about fifteen thousand balloons coming."<p>

Jade stared openmouthed as they all blew in closer, now clear that they were balloons. Blue, red, green, yellow, orange, pink, purple, black…So many different colors, some big and some small.

"Tori, you wrote-"

"Just for you, Cat…Each balloon says it. It thought it was appropriate, considering what you said they symbolized in your dreams."

Cat giggled in delight and jumped off her chair, and ran through the meadow, grabbing at the balloons. She looked like her old self, despite the lack of hair and body weight. She caught a balloon in her hand as more came, and then released it.

Soon Tori joined her, and the air was so thick with balloons that Jade could barely see the sky any longer. They were all written on, but she couldn't make out what they said. She found herself incapable of doing anything but staring up, openmouthed.

"Jade, come play," panted Cat.

"I'm okay," Jade replied, still trying to figure out the words printed on each balloon. "Cat, don't let your heart rate get too high. Come sit over here and rest…"

Cat grabbed one final balloon, in a dark chartreuse color and brought it over to Jade. That's when she saw what was written on it.

"Jade, these all say the same thing because in my dream the balloons symbolized letting go of one of my fears…They represent thinking positive, being renewed."

Jade swallowed and fiddled with the balloon, staring at the words printed on it.

A New Beginning.


	15. Thirty Days?

**Note: Okay, guys, second to last chapter. And if you read this one and don't read the next one because your mad at me, then you'll seriously miss out. Because the next one is probably the most important chapter in this story. PLEASE REVIEW! **

** James888: I totally get it…Thanks for giving me that perspective to look at, by the way. Now that you mention it, I'm not sure I'd read this story if I came across it. Don't hate me for this chapter, I promise the next will be better. **

A new beginning.

A new beginning.

A new beginning.

Jade chanted these three words over and over again in her mind as they lived the last days of Cat's life. The balloon trip made her so happy, but tired her out. Jade and Tori carried her back to the hospital and tucked her into bed.

She had slept all night and halfway through the morning, and when she woke she was smiling as brightly as the sun.

They walked to the hospital cafeteria and wreaked havoc for a little while, writing in chalk on the lunch board and hiding in the trash cans and jumping out at people who went to through their lunch away. The next day it was raining, but Cat insisted on feeling rain one last time.

Tori went out and bought cheap bathing suits from the closest Wal-Mart and then they changed into them. Cat's calendar read two full days, and Cat hadn't looked sicker.

The loose fitting size two bikini hung on her frame and showcased exactly how much weight she had lost. The slightest movement, reaching up to rub her eye or re-tying the bikini flexed her entire body and made the bones pop out, an almost whitish color on her blue skin.

But the one thing that hadn't changed was her perfect, pearly smile. Even though her eyes were dull and bloodshot, her head almost bald and her skin the color of Jade's veins, her smile had never been wider or more present.

"Vega, this bikini's too small," Jade appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, tugging on the neck string of a black bikini that clearly was much too small. She popped out in all the wrong places, and the top barely fit across her chest.

"Well mine's too big," Cat giggled, tugging up the bottoms, which had been slipping.

"Mine's worse," Tori said, coming out of the closet she had been changing in. "Look!"

Her bikini fit okay, but was a sickly pea green color and had puffy accents along the side, like green cotton balls that trailed glitter along the floor as she walked. It looked like one of Cat's arts and crafts projects.

"Want to know what?" Jade asked, staring at herself in the mirror. "I feel like one of those little thirteen year old girls that are all happy because they've finally got boobs so they need to wear bikinis that EVERYONE will notice."

Cat giggled, and Tori shook her head.

"Sorry, guys, these were the only ones left…"

"Well whatever," Cat laughed, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Let's go!"

She grabbed her Pearphone, and they all walked outside the room and down to the entrance. Nobody looked twice at the weirdo's in the ugly bathing suits.

They walked to the entrance, gripping hands, overlooking the rain strom splashing onto the asphalt and splattering their feet.

"Okay," Tori said. "One…Two…"

"Three."

Jade pushed Tori out into the rain, and the Latina screamed.

"Jade! It's f-freezing!"

Jade laughed insanely, and followed her out into the storm, pulling Cat with her. They jumped around in the cold water and Cat took a couple pictures, then they walked back up to the hospital room that they had lived in for the past twenty eight days.

The entered, and Cat turned to them.

"Guys, thanks so much for everything. These last couple of days have been the best of my life. Seriously, I couldn't have asked for a better way to leave the world."

"Really?" Tori asked. "I' so happy that you're happy, Cat."

"I honestly couldn't be happier," Cat grinned, reaching over and hugging both Tori and Jade. "Thanks so, so much."

"You need a hot shower," Jade laughed, recoiling at Cat's freezing touch. She giggled, and then walked into the bathroom as Jade and Tori changed into dry clothes. They heard Cat turn the water on, and both girls sat on her bed, trying to avoid looking at the calendar on the wall, which in only a few short hours would read one day.

"What are we going to do?" Jade asked, at last.

"What do you mean?" Tori was combing out her brown locks and watching the rain pour outside, wrapped in her own thoughts.

"Tori, we've got forty-eight hours left with her…A matter of hours."

Tori felt her heart plummet, and realized Jade was right.

"Well, she told us she's never been happier. I think we're doing alright, Jade…"

"But after these last days, what am I going to do?"

"Whatever you want," Tori reached across her lap and squeezed Jade's hand. Jade didn't even recoil and tell Tori not to touch her, a symbol for how dire the situation was. "Remember? A new beginning."

"Right," Jade swallowed and looked down. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to throw myself into making her funeral beautiful…Then I'm going to break down and cry for days and days…Then I don't really know."

"How can you plan something like that?" demanded Jade.

"I can do it for Cat," Tori said softly. "I can do anything now, as long as it's for Cat. Anything in the whole wide world…I'll stay with you, though, Jade. Because you're the only person who really knows what I'm going through."

They heard Cat shut off the water, humming a little bit.

"Lucky me," Jade said, trying to sound sarcastic. But her voice broke mid-sentence, and she let out a soft sob.

"It's all going to be okay," Tori whispered, squeezing her hand tighter. "I promise…A new beginning, remember?"

Jade nodded, and then they heard a noise from the bathroom. A thud resounded, and Jade and Tori looked at each other bemused.

"Cat? Did you fall out of the shower again?"

No answer.

"Cat?" Tori called again. "What's wrong? If you dropped your bra in the toilet, don't worry about it. I'll bring you another one…Cat?"

The only voice coming from the bathroom was that of silence.

Jade's eyes widened.

"Tori…You don't think…"

"No, of course not! There's two more days!"

But doubt laced Tori's voice.

Both girls got up and nearly ran each other over on their way to the bathroom. They opened the door, and were met with steam from the shower. As the fog cleared, the most horrible sight imaginable loomed forward.

Lying on the floor wearing freshly changed into pajamas, was Cat Valentine, clearly dead.


	16. Epilouge

Dear Tori,

Hey! It's me, Cat. So if you're reading this it means that I'm gone for a little while. Well, longer than a little while, more like a lot of while. So anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for the balloons and the dandelions and thank you for being strong. Make sure that my funeral is pretty, and not too sad! Take care of Jade, too, and remember no matter what she says about you, I think that you're beautiful and strong, and you were my role model. I don't really know what comes next, because I'm writing this on the night of my twenty fifth night in the hospital, but if I can I'll try to watch you from Heaven. I think I was a good girl, so maybe I'll get in? Well, anyway, when you're a big pop star and have a million celebrity friends, please don't forget me…Love you!

Cat

Dear Jade,

Hi Jade, it's Cat…So if you're having a hard time right now, please remember that I need you to smile. I know it's hard, because of you were the one dying I'd be pretty upset, but just think of me and know that I love you. All of you, every bit, so that means no hurting yourself physically or emotionally, kay? You're a beautiful, beautiful girl and you were my best friend in the entire world. We met so long ago, and I feel like you knew me best out of everyone I've ever met. Please, can I ask two favors? Number one: Don't be too hard on Tori, and keep her close. You two care about each other, deep down. Number two: Open your heart to love again. If you feel like you can, give Beck another chance. But if you can't, I don't blame you. Just don't let him ruin love for you completely. Do you want to know something? I told you and Tori that I was looking for love, and I found it. It wasn't with David, it was with you and Tori and Andre. I didn't realize what great friends I had at the beginning of those thirty days, but I do now. And that was probably why I was the girl who was poisoned. Because if I never was, I never would have realized how great my life was. Thanks for everything, Jadey, and I'll see you over the rainbow! I love you!

Cat

Dear David,

I don't know if you'll ever read this letter, but I just want to let you know that I don't blame you at all for leaving. I hope you find a beautiful, artsy girl who'll have an unconditional amount of time to love you. You deserve the best! I'll be watching!

Kitty Cat

Dear Beck,

Hey Beck…So I heard from Andre that you're sticking with acting. Well, it's what you were meant to do. I hope you succeed in everything that you do, especially with the ladies. Haha! I hope that you'll make the right choice, with Jade and everything. I know you guys broke up, but I also know that you were in love for a while. Either way, I just want to say thanks for all those years we were friends. I know that if you knew I was dying you would've stayed with me, and I hope that you aren't upset nobody told you. One more thing. Do you remember that time in ninth grade when we were working on our science fair, and I was sad because I wasn't as smart as you or Robbie or Jade? And you told me "Everyone is a genius. But if you judge a fish on its ability to climb a tree, it will go it's whole life thinking that it's stupid?" I didn't understand what that meant until a couple years later, but I do know. And thank you so much for that beautiful point of view, Beck. Use those smarts (and that hair!) to become as successful as I know you will be. I love you so much, and I always will!

Cat

Dear Andre,

Hey-Hey Andre. Haha! Oh my gosh, that is SO rhymey! Haha! Okay, I can't laugh out loud because Tori and Jade are both sleeping right now and I don't want to wake them up. So this letter is just to say thanks for the video. That song was truly beautiful, and it made me so happy to hear you sing one last time. I cherish every single second I spent with you, and I really hope I get to keep these memories while I do whatever it is I'm supposed to do next. It's my twenty fifth night, but I honestly don't think I'm going to make thirty. I've never been this happy, but I can barely move sometimes…I think I'm getting weaker. But those words you sang, the ones just for me really made me so happy. Thank you so much for every moment, every song, every note. I'll miss you so much, and I'll be watching to see what happens with all that musical talent God gave you! I love you!

Cat

Dear Robbie,

Hi Robs. So I heard you have a bundle of joy on the way, or already born by now? Well, I think it's great! Don't let anyone EVER tell you otherwise, and don't let the baby ever think that he or she was an accident. Andre promised he'd help you, and Andre's never been one to break his promises. If you're child ever points to a picture of us when we were little, or finds a HA yearbook or something, please tell him or her about me. Tell them that we were friends, tell them how we used to help each other out, and most importantly tell them that I hope they have a beautiful, beautiful life. I hope you remember all the good times we had, all the laughs we shared, all the quirky little things in life you taught me. Love you lots…

Cat

Tori read each letter to the gathered crowd of people dressed in black. Her voice shook as she finished the last, and she sank onto the podium, her body shaking with sobs.

The crowd murmured in sympathy at the girl who had spent the last days of Cat's life by her side, until Jade stood and walked to the front. The funeral took place outdoors, in a church's garden. Roses bloomed everywhere, and the air was thick with the scent. The grass was moist and the sky cloudy.

"Tori," she whispered, gently into the brunette's ear. "Tori, it's…Well, I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's not. But we're at Cat's funeral, you promised you'd do the speech!"

"I c-can't," sobbed Tori, clutching her stomach. "It hurts too much…I miss her s-so much…"

"I know," Jade whispered, gingerly patting Tori's back. "I know…Why don't you go sit down?"

"I wrote a speech," Tori whispered. "Here…"

She handed Jade a tearstained paper, and Jade took it. She took a deep breath, and walked up the stepladder to take Tori's place as Andre guided Tori off stage, tears running down his face also.

"Life," Jade began, squinting down at Tori's page. "Is like a puzzle. There's a million pieces, but when you find the right ones…"

Jade crumpled up the paper, instead of reading the rest. This was Cat's funeral, and the words were not right. Even if what she'd say wouldn't be perfect, they'd at least come from her heart and not Tori's.

"Look," she said, dropping the paper loosely by her side. "I knew Cat, and we've been best friends since we were kids. I've been s-so mean to her at times, even though she didn't deserve it. The girl was beautiful, inside and out and I know that nobody here is ever going to forget her.

"Two nights before she died, she wrote these letters to her friends. She put them under a floorboard in her room, with a scrapbook full of pictures. She kept it a secret from Tori and I, a surprise even."

All the pictures were playing in a slideshow as Jade spoke. They were in order of the beginning of Cat's first days to her last. There was the one of her tearstained face the night she was told she'd have thirty days to live. There was one of the pillow fight, of Jade and Tori laughing along with Cat as feathers flew around the room. There were Cat and David, smiling together.

Even more painful to look at were the ones of her last days. The ones of the balloons and Cat looking frailer than ever brought unimaginable pain to Jade's heart. Even worse was Cat's body, lying in an open casket less then ten feet away.

Her face was shining and beautiful, even though she was pale. Somebody had done her makeup and she wore a simple black dress, holding a flower in her blue hands. She looked peaceful.

"Cat's gone now," Jade said, fighting off tears. She stared out at the crowd, trying to gather courage. "She's gone, but she'll never ever be forgotten…And I guess that's all. Thanks for coming…"

Jade stepped down and walked to Cat's casket, refusing to look into it. Andre and Tori walked to her and stood behind her also. This was the part where people said there last goodbyes to Cat, and paid respect to Jade and Tori. She'd have to stand and watch everybody…

All she wanted to do was go home and cry, like Tori was doing now into Andre's shoulder. Huh. Jade was the strong one after all. Tori had prepared, but she couldn't do it. Jade could, and would, and was.

First in line was David, dressed in a black tuxedo and looking pale and sober. He hadn't spoken to anybody, just come in and sat down. Now he looked at Cat's peaceful body; so peaceful she could be sleeping, and sank to his knees. He made the sign of the cross, and then stood. He glanced at the people beside her coffin, and nodded in gesture. Then, his face fell and the tears started, and he rushed out the back.

Next up was Sikowitz, Lane, and a handful of students Cat had been friends with at Hollywood Arts. Tori's, Andre's and Jade's parents, Trina and Sinjin…And then came people Jade only knew by sight; the lady from Cat's favorite bookstore, her mother's friends, the second and third cousins that Cat barely spoke to…

And then the people who brought the most pain.

First was Beck, looking handsomer than ever in a dark jacket. He stopped at Cat and murmured a few words, holding her hand and the letter that Tori had given to him. He bent down and kissed her hand, his face stony and dark eyes filled with tears.

He made his way forward and stopped in front of Andre, Jade and Tori.

"Hello," his voice was soft.

"Hi Beck," Tori said, through her tears. She leaned forward and hugged him.

"Hi," Andre said, his voice raspy.

Jade stared at him, not intent on greeting him. But then the wind-the wind, or Cat? Blew the word "Go!" and she was pushed forward a little. Jade smiled a little.

"Hi Beck," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, looking at each of them in turn. His eyes rested on his ex-girlfriend. "I know you and I didn't end on good terms, but I've n=known Cat since we were ten. I think I deserved to know."

"I'm sorry," Jade said, staring down.

Beck nodded, his eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry for all this pain…"

Jade nodded back and Beck turned to Tori and Andre, leaving Jade in her thoughts. She'd done it. She'd officially gotten over Beck; she was past that stage in her life. And that's what Cat wanted…She didn't need Jade and Beck to keep dating, she needed Jade to be able to heal and open her heart again, not to Beck but to other people. And she wouldn't be able to if Beckett Oliver loomed over her head her entire life, and if she continued being mad at the world.

Beck left, and then came Robbie holding a bundle of blankets. He had grown past his awkward teenage years and was a man now. His glasses were straight, his suit in line and his hair taken care of.

"Is this…" Tori's voice was weak, as she peeked over the blankets.

"Yeah," Robbie said. "Would you like to hold her?"

He passed the bundle to Tori and Andre, and he said his goodbyes to Cat. He spoke softly for a few minutes, then stroked her cheek. He wasn't crying, but seemed to be out of tears. He looked devastated, as if the world was over, though.

"Here Jade," Tori passed Robbie's baby to Jade, and she took the pink bundle. Inside was an equally pink baby with a tuft of brown hair sticking straight up. She was asleep.

"How old is she?" Tori asked, as Robbie watched with red rimmed eyes.

"Five days," he whispered. "She's my life, now."

"What's her name?" Jade croaked, staring at the little bundle of life in her arms.

"Caterina," Robbie said, and his voice broke. Jade felt the wind blow again, and looked up into the clouds, rocking baby Caterina.

The clouds on the horizon were moving a little, and the sun peeked out over the edge. She felt the wind and smelled the roses in the air, and heard the baby make a little noise in her sleep.

The wind blew once more, and Jade thought she imagined another word…But it was all in her head, right? It wasn't possible.

"New Beginning."

Cat had been right. This child was a new beginning, a celebration. Life was beautiful, and full of chances just waiting to be taken.

The sun parted a little more and Jade grinned.

Cat wasn't gone. She was everywhere Jade looked.

She was in baby Caterina.

She was in the perfume of the roses.

She was in the sun as it washed the grass in golden light.

She was whispering into the wind.

She was in every single person's she'd ever touched hearts.

Cat was everywhere…

She'd remain everywhere…

Forever.

**Note: That's it for Thirty Days! Thanks for reading! I seriously hope you liked it, and thank you all so much for your endless support through this. **

** I'm curious about one thing…My writing style. There's this one person in my life who is **_**constantly**_** making me feel small and childish, and second best and dumb, and just pretty much makes it their life to make me feel bad about **_**everything I possibly do. **_**This person's favorite thing to do is make fun of me because I'm a teenager who writes Victorious, and just be mean over anything I do different than this person, and crush any dreams I may have.**__**Yeah, it's not pretty. So I'm very curious on how old I seem when I write Victorious. Could you tell me in your last review? Thanks so much!**

** Next up is a more cheerful story, and Cat will be in it. If anyone is familiar with my ABCat (an alphabet story about Cat) then I'm now going to be doing an HIJade, the same thing except Jade instead of Cat. That'll be up sometime next week, so look for it! And one last final 143 for good measure! Haha, 143! **


End file.
